Obrigado pela sua amizade
by CowardMonblac66
Summary: Shikamaru e Ino são amigos de infância, mais tarde coisas boas e ruins acontecem aos dois! Uma história Dramática e linda, fala sobre o amor e a importancia de uma amizade! leia o está ótimo .


Músicas :Swing -Trace Adkins, Preciso parar-replace, Anticipation e Have a little faith in me Mandy Moore.

Inicio do ao letivo, isso é um saco! Estudar, estudar e estudar ! Ninguém merece! Pior ainda quando você está no 2º ano do ensino médio! A única coisa de que me orgulho e tenho vontade de viver é pela Ino...

Segunda feira, dia 7 de fevereiro , inicio das aulas,todo mundo feliz pois iriam voltar a ver os seus amigos , namorados,ficantes,entre outros que você imaginar ¬¬'. Quando botei o pé naquele colégio senti que iria ser o pior ano da minha vida, até ver minha melhor amiga entrar pelo portão... nós nos conhecíamos a uns 6 anos , ela entrou como sempre, poderosa, cabelos presos em seu rabo de cavalo, camiseta cavada roxa , calça jeans , all star e lápis nos olhos. Linda como sempre.

-Shikamaru! Que saudade! Falou a loira pulando em cima de mim.

-Eu também estava! Falei sorrindo

-Você nem sabe, eu estou namorando!falou ela empolgada saindo dos meus braços.

-O que? Falei espantado.

-é , meu vizinho , o Gaara ele é muito querido , mau humorado e lindo ! Falou soltando um suspiro.

-Que bom ino, ele vai estudar aqui?falei meio triste.

-Sim , ele está vindo lá atrás. falou ela se virando.

Eu abri lentamente os meus olhos e olhei para frente.

(Talking) take me out to the ball game

INTRO

Lá estava ele, vindo em minha direção ,com a mochila nas costas.

Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing  
Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing  
(Strike one)  
Hey baby do you do come here often  
(Strike two)  
Hey baby now what's your sign  
(Strike three)  
Hold on now where you goin'  
(He is out)  
Jimmy's out next in line

Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing

Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing

Ele era ruivo,alto e tinha olhos chamativos verde água, ele parecia um punk.

INSTRAMENTAL

(First Base)  
Why yes I went to Harvard  
(SAFE)  
I majored in pre-med  
(He's got a big lead)  
(Picked off)  
Just stayed for one semester  
(It could be he's out)  
Toms out who's next  
Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing  
Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing  
Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing  
Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing  
Swing it now .

Ele parou na minha frente e disse "oi", eu quase o espanquei.

-A ino falou muito de você nas férias. Prazer. Falou ele me estendendo a mão.

-Prazer. Falei mal-humorado.

-Vamos para as aulas? Falou ino animada.

-vamos. Falei. Depois disso seguimos em frente.

Os mêses iam passando e eu me apaixonava ainda mais pela minha melhor amiga e mais tinha vontade de matar o namorado dela! Já era 5 mêses de namoro , se continuar assim acho que eles vão casar! ¬¬. Isso me fez lembrar que quando nós tínhamos 14 anos.

_Flashback/on_

_ Na casa de ino nas férias , os dois abraçados vendo as estrelas numa barraca no jardim, como era bom aquele tempo. Quando não tinha ninguém, só eu e a ino._

_-Shika,eu te amo muito melhor!_

_-eu também ino. Falei sorrindo._

_-Sabe eu estava pensando..._

_-o que ino?_

_-posso tentar uma coisa?_

_-pode... falei confuso._

_ Ela então se aproximou de mim e me beijou, não sei direito o que senti mas era como se fosse a única coisa que importava para mim naquele momento. A coisa começou a ficar mais quente , ela havia sentado em meu colo, mas logo parou quando ouviu sua mãe chamar para arrumar a mesa de jantar._

_-Shika... quero que nossa amizade nunca mude , está bem? Falou ela em lágrimas._

_-Claro._

_Flasback/off_

Outro dia na aula...

-Oi shika posso falar com você um minuto? Perguntou gaara

-claro. Falei mal-humorado.

-Quero que saiba que eu te admiro muito, e que nunca teria conseguido a menina dos meus sonhos se não fosse por você. Falou gaara olhando o chão.

-Do que você está falando? Eu não tinha intendido nada.

-Eu sempre amei a ino, e agora que você abriu uma brecha e me deixou passar, eu me sinto agradecido. Falou ele me olhando.

-hump... não intendi.

-Shika , todo mundo sabe que você é apaixonado por ela e nunca cedeu ela para ninguém.

-Nunca gostei dela!

-Não precisa mentir. Falou sorrindo e saiu andando.

Os dias iam passando e eu ia refletindo tudo o que ele havia me falado e realmente ele tinha ração, passei a ser mais amigo dele depois disso. No final da aula...

-Shika! Você vai dormir lá em casa hoje! Falou ino sorri dente.

-Vou?

-Vai , sua mãe vai viajar e ela falou para você ficar lá em casa , porque você não sabe cozinhar nem nada. Falou em meio a risos, como eu amava aquilo.

-Vamos minha loirinha? Falou gaara beijando o pescoço de ino.

-Vamos. Vamos shika! Gritou ele puxando o meu braço.

Quando chegamos lá comemos e ficamos jogando papo fora , eu, ino, e gaara. Foi divertido ,tirando que ele estava agarrado em ino.

-Shika, você ainda escreve músicas?perguntou ino.

-As vezes ,porque?

-Deixa eu cantar uma!

-Você nem sabe o ritmo...

-Eu aprendo! Falou ela agarrando a folha que eu tirava da mochila e lendo. Fui pegar o violão de ino e quando eu voltei ela estava chorando.

-o que aconteceu?

-A letra... é linda.

-Tinha que ser a sentimental da ino! Falou gaara.

Me sentei e comecei a tocar a música, ino não demorou para pegar o ritmo, ela cantava muito bem.

A última vez que te vi foi ontem  
Você não viu que era eu, ou fingiu que não viu  
Difícil de acreditar.

Eu queria ser só seu  
Mais de uma semana  
Não tem como parar de gostar de você  
É tão diferente

Tudo que era meu, também era seu  
Contra a minha vontade você me devolveu  
Se fosse um outro alguém, tudo bem  
Mas como não era ninguém eu não vou aceitar

Eu preciso parar, de gostar de você  
Pra quando você morrer eu não sofrer tanto assim (2x)

A última vez que te vi foi ontem  
Você não mudou desde a última vez.  
Que saudade de um abraço seu.

Tudo que era meu, também era seu  
Contra a minha vontade você me devolveu  
Se fosse um outro alguém, tudo bem  
Mas como não era ninguém eu não vou aceitar.

Eu preciso parar, de gostar de você  
Pra quando você morrer eu não sofrer tanto assim (2x)

Eu preciso parar, de gostar de você

Pra quando você morrer eu não sofrer, eu não sofrer tanto assim

Eu preciso parar.

-Gostou ino?

-Sim...falou ela baixando a cabeça.

-ela é sua então, eu coloco a cifra para você depois. falei largando o violão.

-Ino , eu vou indo se não minha mãe vai brigar. Ele a beijou e saiu da casa.

Eu subi até o quarto de hóspedes e me deitei na cama, ino logo entrou e fechou a porta depois foi até a janela e ficou cheirando a chuva.

-Que tu ta fazendo aqui ino?

-Vim te encher o saco,horas, é para isso que serve os melhores amigos. Falou ela se virando com um pode de nutella na mão e duas colheres.

-Você quer me engordar isso sim! Falei jogando uma almofada nela.

-Não sou tão malvada assim. falou se sentando na cama.

Liguei o rádio e estava dando far Away do nickelback, minha música favorita.

-Sua música favorita. Falou ela entusiasmada.

-é.

-Shika... aquela música era para mim não é?falou ela me olhando séria.

-Claro que n...-Não precisa mentir. Falou ela me cortando.

-Fiz ela a um tempo já. Fiz lembrando de você.

-E o refão? Aquele "lá,lá,lá, pra quando você morrer eu não sofrer tanto assim" da onde tirou isso?

Da minha imaginação, ué.

-huum...

Ela sem mais nem menos me abraçou, eu retribui.

-Shika , eu não te amo desse jeito mais, saiba que o que sinto por você nem a morte pode destruir, não é que nem a paixão que derre pente acaba, é algo mais poderoso, mais grandioso. Terminou com um beijo na minha testa.

Eu sorri e joguei outra almofada nela , ela caiu no chão, foi engraçado.

Ino narrando/on

O meu ano estava tão bom, agora ia ter o baile do dia das bruxas , e eu e gaara estamos mais juntos do que nunca, é tão bom ser feliz. Depois da aula fui para casa e advinha quem estava lá... Acertou se você escolheu o gaara.

-Oi amor !falei abrindo a porta.

-Oi, tenho uma surpresa para você... falou ao entrar em casa.

-E o que é?falei me sentando no sofá.

Ele se ajoelhou e abriu uma caixinha vermelha de veludo , eu fiquei estonteada conforme o brilho e a beleza do anel de prata.

-Gaara...!

-Um anel de compromisso. Falou colocando em meu dedo.-Agora você é mais minha do que era antes. Falou ele sentando ao meu lado.

Eu o beijei, um beijo de alegria e amor, nossos beijos ficaram tão intensos e fomos para o quarto, tiramos as roupas e quando vimos já estávamos muito conectados, tanto fisicamente quando sentimental mente.

Foi a melhor tarde de minha vida.

Ino narrando/off

Acordei cansado, tive um péssimo sonho, e para piorar só faltava uma semana para a festa das bruxas da escola, acho que eu vou fantasiado de shikamaru , pensei me olhando no espelho. Me vesti e fui para o colégio.

-Bom dia melhor.

-Oi melhor. Falou ino me abraçando.

-Você parece tão feliz... o que aconteceu?

-O Gaara me deu uma anel de compromisso!falou ela me mostrando o anel.

-Parabéns?

-é, valeu shika. Falou ela me abrando de novo.

-Vamos para a aula?

-Sim.

Ino estava estranha, estranhamente feliz e ao mesmo tempo estranhamente triste, nunca havia visto ela daquele jeito, algo aconteceu de muito errado, ou está para acontecer. O sinal bateu e ino saiu correndo sem dar tchau para ninguém eu segui ela então. Depois de uns trinta minutos caminhando, pomba porque ela não pegou um ônibus? Que saco.

Ela havia entrado em um hospital , esperai um hospital? Ino não está doente nem nada! Aí tem coisa cheirando mal. Depois que ino foi falar com a recepcionista foi para a área onde se pega os exames e depois foi para a casa dela , eu resolvi fazer uma "surpresa" a ela. Quando ela atendeu a porta ficou realmente surpresa e jogou o exame perto da televisão, eu fiz uma cara de idiota e entrei na casa dela.

-O que você faz aqui? Perguntou ela sobressaltada.

-Vim te visitar , que mal-humor é esse?

-Desculpa eu não to muito bem. Afirmou sentando no sofá.

-Que exame é esse?

Eu peguei o exame do chão mas ela o tomou de minhas mãos e voltou a se sentar.

-Ino, o que está acontecendo? Falei sério agora.

-Nada, só estou um pouco mal, logo passa. falou ela

-Confia em mim, eu sei que você está escondendo algo muito importante.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos e fui pegar o exame das mãos dela mas ela o trancou mas logo afrouxou a mão e eu pude ler o que estava escrito. O exame era de novembro do ano passado, ela tinha LEUCEMIA ! No exame estava escrito que não tinha mais nenhum tipo de medicamento para curar a leucemia dela. Meus olhos se arregalaram e lágrimas começaram a rolar, ela começou a chorar comigo, continuei lendo e lá havia o seu tempo de vida, um ano e alguns mêses, parei de ler e eu a olhei com tristeza e desgosto.

-Você já... sabia?

-a três anos... Falou ela baixando a cabeça.

-Como é que você pode me falar só AGORA sobre isso? Pensei que nós fossemos melhores amigos!

-E somos... mais meus pais não me permitiram falar para ninguém! falou ela quase tonta de tanto ar que soltara .

Eu a abracei, e chorei aquela tarde inteira com ela até o gaara chegar, nós achamos melhor não fazer ele sofrer então não falamos nada. Fui para casa as nove da noite, subi direto para o quarto.

Os dias iam passando e os sintomas apareciam cada vez mais em ino, e quando isso acontecia mais a minha dor aumentava, só de pensar que nem sua amizade daqui a pouco eu iria ter, já não basta poder lhe dar o amor que tenho guardado e agora isso. Eu estava pior que ela naquele momento. Já era a festa do dia das bruxas amanhã, tudo aconteceu tão rápido...

Ino narrando/on

_Eu queria aproveitar os últimos mêses de minha vida ._

-Ino , você quer um sorve? Falou sorrindo olhando o carrinho de sorvete que tinha na esquina do shopping.

-Claro, meu doce! Falei sem muita voz, afinal eu estava morrendo.

Gaara estava comprando os sorvetes já, enquanto isso fui olhar as horas em meu celular, mas depois de poucos segundos ouvi o bater de carros a minha frente, olhei então adiante e vi o carro do ladrão e do policial que haviam tentado parar mas se bateram , voltei a olhar as horas,mas no momento em que ouvi gaara chamar o meu nome vi que ele estava esticado no chão ensangüentado prensado entre os dois carros.

Não pensei apenas gritei para que alguém chama-se um médico e corri até ele com lágrimas em meus olhos.

-GAARA! Falei pegando sua mão.

-Eu te... amo ...ino. falou fechando os olhos.

-Eu também , então mantenha os olhos abertos! Falei o colocando em meu colo.

-...

-GAARA! Quando vi que ele não reagia mais lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

-GAARA!GAARA!GAARA!

Algumas horas depois...

-Ino... Shikamaru foi me abraçar imediatamente quando me viu sentada no banco do hospital.

-Calma,vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui está bem? Falou ele com lágrimas me apertando contra o seu peito forte.

-Eu o amo tanto! Porque?Porque?falei em meio a lágrimas e a soluços persistentes.

-Calma, ino , eu não agüento te ver assim. Falou ele chorando mais.

-Ele já foi? Perguntei mais reconfortada.

-Sim ino, ele já foi. Falou shika com dor.

-Então acho que temos que preparar o enterro. Falei começando a chorar de novo.

-Quer que eu fique com você esta noite?

-sim.

Dei o meu último olhar a gaara que estava na mesma maca de antes e aquele rosto,aquele rosto que eu mais amo na vida sem a coisa mais importante, a vida.

Ino narrando/off

Chegamos a casa de ino e fomos para o quarto dela, eu sentei em sua cama e ela se aninhou em meus braços , e suas lágrimas que não paravam de rolar me davam mais tristeza ainda. Segurei sua mão tapando o anel de gaara .

-Ino, tem certeza de que quer ir no enterro amanhã?

-Sim...shika, obrigada, eu te amo muito amigo.

-Eu também ino, eu também. Falei acariciando sua mão.

Liguei seu rádio estava para repetir a musica patience do Gusn N' Roses e deixei, logo depois estávamos dormindo, juntos, algo que eu sempre sonhei num futuro distante que sei que nunca mais iria existir.

A manhã seguinte foi péssima , o enterro era as dez da manhã, estávamos se arrumando . Ino vestiu um vestido preto até o joelho (igual a da Katy Perry no clipe Thinking of you), um salto baixo preto e os cabelos soltos . Eu estava de terno preto.

-Você quer cantar essa música para ele? Eu posso tocar ela no piano.

-Sim, era a música favorita dele. Falou com um sorriso falso.

Fomos para o enterro rezamos por ele , os parentes e amigos dele estavam todos lá, depois desceram o caixão até o túmulo e jogaram as rosas , lodo depois eu comecei a tocar Angel of Mine da evanescence para ino cantar, foi lindo , ela realmente parecia um anjo.

_ Um mês depois..._

-Shika! Falou a loira pulando em cima de mim.

-Ai ino! Um dia você vai quebrar as minhas costas assim!

-Ai desculpa seu grosso! Falou cruzando os braços e caminhando ao meu lado.

-Já tem o vestido pro baile de fim de ano?

-Aham, e você já tem o terno?

-aham.

Entramos na sala de aula e o assunto era só o baile,o baile, e o baile ¬¬'. Era até irritante. Eu e ino estávamos como antes só que meio deprimidos ainda é claro.

-Shika! Voc...

Ino havia perdido o equilíbrio outra vez.

-ino! Você está bem?

-Estou , só fiquei meio tonta.

-ino, já é a terceira vez hoje. Acho que você deveria ir no médico.

-Pra que? Ele só pode estender a minha vida por mais algumas horas .

Eu parei no meio do corredor e baixei a cabeça.

-Algumas horas podem ser eternas para mim.

Ela me abraçou e sorriu.

-Enquanto eu estiver com você pode ser eterno shika. Falou me dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Até amanhã de noite sua chata!

-Até!

No dia seguinte, eu estava me arrumando para o baile , estava bem formal, minha mãe havia me enchido o saco para eu ir com a ino , é bom para um lado , pena que eu sou apaixonado por ela. O baile iria começar as 21:00 já eram 20:45 e eu ainda ia ter que na casa da ino pegar ela , concluindo : EU ESTAVA ATRASADO.¬¬

Quando cheguei lá com o meu impala lindo de morrer, melhor carro de época! Ino estava esperando na frente de sua casa, eu a conduzi até o carro e fomos para a festa.

-Ino você está linda.

-Obrigada.

O vestido dela era tomara que caia azul bebe com brilho para todo o lado parecia ... a ino , não tenho imaginação ¬¬. Chegamos lá e estava tocando aqueles rock antigo , aqueles de dançar, óbvio que nós não dançamos.

-Shika eu preciso te falar que eu vou me internar amanhã.

-Melhor assim. Falei a olhando sério.

Começou a tocar uma música lenta , uma música que me recordava a infância , eu e ino dançávamos assim.

-Quer dançar a nossa música de infância?falei sorrindo

-Claro.

Puxei ela para o meio do salão e a aproximei de mim fazendo nossos corpos se tocarem , aquilo me estremeceu. Começamos a dançar lento , era tão bom ficar abraçado nela, queria que o tempo parasse.

-Shika , Desculpe se eu não compartilho o mesmo sentimento que você sente por mim. Falou com um tom triste.

-Para que se desculpar? Você não fez mal algum. Você tem que namorar apenas quem você ama, entende?

-Sim. Mas eu me sinto culpada, você gosta de mim á tantos anos...

-Ino, você me deu a coisa mais importante que alguém pode ter... um amizade eterna, e amor.

-Isso me faz lembrar aquele dia que eu te beijei, foi bom, mas eu não senti nada além do que eu já sentia por você.

-Entendo.

Continuamos a dançar a noite inteira , depois dormi na casa dela.

No outro dia...

-Ino, bom dia!

Mas ela não se mexeu, comecei a ficar nervoso.

-Ino? Ouvi o coração então, estava batendo.

-Tsunade chama uma ambulância rápido!

-Tá!

-Por favor, fique bem! Falei segurando a sua mão.

Chegamos no hospital e eu e tsunade ficamos esperando a médica voltar , eles tinham colocado ino em observação, eu estava muito nervoso.

-então como ela está? Falou tsunade.

-Ele não está estável, ela está inconsciente , vai demorar uns dias até ela acordar.

-Tudo bem.. falou tsunade chorando.

Eu as olhei e logo depois para o quarto onde ino estava, era bem no começo do corredor, ela estava lá apenas respirando.

-Eu vou ficar aqui até ela acordar. Falei me levantando.

-tudo bem, dez de que segunda você vá para a aula. Falou tsunade calma.

-sim.

A médica então me deu passagem para o quarto de ino, entrei lá e fechei a persiana, logo depois sentei na poltrona que havia do lado da cama e segurei a mão dela.

-Vai ficar tudo bem ino...Tudo bem...

Comecei a chorar então , logo depois caí no sono.

Der repente... "No,i never told you,i just held it in , and now, i miss everthing about you" meu celular. Acordei assustado e peguei ele do bolço, era minha mãe.

Disse a ela que estava no hospital com ino e ela pediu para sakura ir lá ela tinha me falado. Fiquei esperando sakura então.

Depois de uns minutos...

-Shika! O que aconteceu com ela? Falou a rosa largando a bolça em qualquer lugar e se apoiando na cama para ver se ino estava realmente bem.

-Ela está inconsciente... falei sem humor.

-Esta noite você pode descansar , eu cuido dela.

-Não! Eu quero ficar até amanhã. Falei me levantando e abrindo as janelas, iluminando o quarto.

-Tudo bem, ficarei com os dois então. Falou ela checando as coisas do quarto.

Fiquei encarando ela então...

-Sakura , você tem que parar de trabalhar nas suas férias.

-não consigo mais parar. Falou ela sorrindo ao se sentar na poltrona.

-Ainda não acredito que você saiu do colégio pra fazer esse estágio. Falei me escorando na janela.

-Pois é, tudo pelo amor. Falou ela sorrindo.

-E você shika... não conseguiu o coração da ino?

-Alguém já o conquistou primeiro que eu. Era um grande cara , mas ele faleceu a uns mêses.

-Deve ser horrível perder o seu grande amor em menos de cinco minutos, eu sube do acidente...

-Deve ser horrível perder o seu grande amor lentamente. Falei sem emoção.

Sakura me encarou durante uns segundos e se levantou, caminhou até mim e me abraçou.

-Shika , vai ficar tudo bem, se for para ela ir, que ela vá , ou você prefere que ela fique sofrendo aqui? Falou ela me soltando

-... Prefiro que ela vá.

-então... tudo vai dar certo, vou almoçar , já volto.

-está bem.

Logo depois ela saiu do quarto e eu voltei a me sentar na poltrona.

-A ino, como eu queria te ver acordada. Dizem que as pessoas quando ficam em coma podem escutar e também que estão fora de seus corpos, se você estiver ai ... saiba que eu te amo como eu nunca amei ninguém e vai ser terrível tentar esquecer uma vida toda ao seu lado. Enquanto falava lágrimas caiam de meus olhos.

-Shika...

Ouvi uma voz , a voz de ino, mas eu estava olhando para ela no mesmo instante que ela falou e não vi sua boca se mexer, então fiquei surpreso e olhei para os lados e não vi nada , quando pensei que isso era porque ela está entre a vida e a morte eu comecei a chorar mais , mas me senti aconchegado em algo imaginário como se alguém estivesse me abraçando.

Um dia depois, eu estava atenta mente olhando ino quando ela abriu os olhos, voei direto em direção a ela.

-Ino, finalmente! Como você se sente? Falei alegre.

-Me sinto ótima. Falou ela sorrindo

Chamei o médico e ele me falou que ela estava piorando que em poucos dias ela iria falecer e amanhã ela ia receber alta para aproveitar os próximos dias. Entrei no quarto ela estava sorri dente comparado ao meu rosto.

-Ele me falou shika. Falou ela com um leve sorriso.

-Eu vou ficar bem. Falei deixando lágrimas rolarem.

-Claro que vai!

Depois que ela falou isso voei para seus braços e fiquei abraçando nela bastante tempo mas ela acabou adormecendo.

No outro dia nós fomos para a casa dela, ficamos jogando guitar hero nosso vício.

-Shika , agora que já passamos todas as fazes você tocaria as músicas que eu fiz para você?...e para nós? E depois que aprende-las, grave-as, pois eu sei que sentirá minha falta mais que ninguém. Falou ela pousando a mão em meu rosto. Eu baixei o mesmo mas ela o levantou e pousou um beijo delicado em meus lábios, eu retribui calmamente igual a ela. Depois do beijo ela continuou com sua mão em minha bochecha.

-Porque fez isso? Perguntei confuso.

-Porque eu te amo melhor, não é o mesmo amor que sinto pelo gaara mas é mais que amizade. Falou ela me dando um beijo na testa e voltando a se acomodar no sofá.

-Onde está a suas músicas? Tentei ignorar algo que eu já sabia mas que ela nunca havia botado em prática.

-Aqui. Falou ela me alcançando a partitura e a cifra.

-Nossa, elas são difíceis! Aprendo em um dia! Falei olhando em seu olhos sorrindo

-Comece então. Falou ela calmamente.

Sendo assim me levantei e fui até o piano preto de calda de ino , ela me ajudou pois ela era a pianista formada não eu. No dia seguinte eu havia aperfeiçoado a música e logo iriamos gravar. E depois aprendi a que era no violão.

Ino pegou a câmera e fez um pequeno vídeo do nosso dia, foi divertido , então no final da noite ela colocou a câmera no pedestal e eu me sentei no piano para tocar e ino estava ao meu lado.

-Vamos começar então, 1,2,3,4!

When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Just let my love throw a spark  
And have a little faith in me

And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try (oh)  
And have a little faith, faith in me

CHORUS:  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me (oh)  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, faith in me

When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here darlin'  
From a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me

And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch, I will catch your fall  
Just have a little faith, faith in me

REPEAT CHORUS

I've been loving you for such a long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You know time, time is our friend  
Cuz for us there is no end  
And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me

I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
Your love gives me strength enough

Have a little faith in me

E depois eu peguei o violão quase chorando e comecei a tocar a próxima música

We can never know about the days to come  
But we think about them anyway  
And I wonder if I'm really with you now  
Or just chasin' after some finer day

Anticipation  
Anticipation  
Is makin' me late  
Is keepin' me waitin'

And I tell you how easy it feels to be with you  
And how right your arms feel around me  
But I, I rehearsed those lines just late last night  
When I was thinkin' about how right tonight might be

Anticipation  
Anticipation  
Is makin' me late  
Is keepin' me waitin'

And tomorrow we might not be together  
I'm no prophet and I don't know nature's ways  
So I'll try and see into your eyes right now  
And just be right here  
'Cause these are the good old days

These are the good old days  
And stay right here  
'Cause these are the good old days  
These are the good old days  
These are the good old days  
These are the good old days  
These are the good old days

Ino parou a gravação e começou a olhar, logo depois ela me abraçou.

-Ino...

-Shika, obrigado por tudo!

Depois ela me saltou mas ela parecia estranha e novamente desmaiou, desesperado levei-a ao hospital, fiquei lá sentado até a médica chegar.

-Então?

-Sinto muito, não posso fazer mais nada, se quiser vê-la por uma última vez...

Falou ela me dando passagem para o quarto, eu a olhei com dor e mágoa nos olhos mas me levantei e fui até lá.

-Ligue para seus familiares, por favor. Falei ao entrar no quarto.

A mulher foi rápido para o telefone. Olhei ino, ela estava pálida, as batidas do seu coração estava muito fraco, mas mesmo assim ela estava sorrindo para mim, comecei a chorar e me aproximei dela. Ela pegou minha mão e sussurrou um " Vai ficar tudo bem" e sorriu, eu a abracei-a mas ela mal retribuiu. Ela abriu os olhos e se levantou me dando um beijo na testa e voltou a se deitar. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido de repente a máquina de batimentos cardíacos ativou aquele PI e eu chamei os médicos. Eu estava num estado de espírito deplorável.

Ela não reagia, gritei várias vezes o seu nome por desespero mas ela nem se mexeu...

Um dia depois...

-Filho está pronto? Vamos logo ou nós iremos nos atrasar! Gritava o meu pai.

-Já estou indo ! Falei colocando a gravata.

Desci as escadas com as mãos no bolço e entrei no carro, estávamos indo para o cemitério, para o enterro da minha amada ino. Chegando lá falei com todos os amigos e familiares dela e a vi no caixão ainda aberto com um véu sobre seu rosto, ainda estava bela. Não chorei, aquele lugar me acalmava, as árvores, as lápides e as flores, era perfeito.

Jogamos as rosas brancas em seu túmulo onde já havia o seu caixão e logo fomos para casa. Fiquei mal muitos dias naquele ano, foi o pior de todos mas aprendi muita coisa que vou carregar até o final de meus dias.

Aprendi que a amizade é algo que cultivamos para sempre a te-la, que exige sacrifícios e muitas lutas, que se constrói o amor com ela , que ela é o único sentimento que nunca vai morrer, é a coisa mais importante que alguém pode ter...


End file.
